Do You Ever Wonder Why We're Here? Red Vs Blue One-Shots
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: Why are we here? This question has been asked by the Blood Gulch crew for as long as they can remember, and they have had some crazy adventures. This collection of Red Vs Blue one-shots are a collection of stories that will be written with the help of... YOU! If you want your story to be featured in the collection, write a summary in the review section. Rules inside.
1. Chapter 1

Since the beginning of time people have been asking the impossible question:

 **Why Are We Here?**

The question has many reasons, why do we exist, why are we on a perfect planet, and most important of all, why are we in the middle of a box canyon? That question has been asked time and time again by the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch. A brief history of the Red and Blues first. In order to get to the Red and Blues, we must start at Project Freelancer, a operation that failed in every way possible. In order to test the skills of the Freelancers, simulation outposts were stationed around the galaxy, and a fake civil war was created. Project Freelancer picked the worst of the worst in basic training, and put them in these areas, and had assigned both Red and Blue sides a Commanding Officer. Blood Gulch was the most important of all these bases, as they had the Alpha AI within them. If you don't know about the AI, or haven't watched seasons 9 and 10, go ahead and watch them to understand more about Alpha and the other AIs. After a bunch of Freelancers tried to break in to Freelancer HQ and steal the Alpha, the Alpha was moved in to Blood Gulch, given the director's memories and a name, Church. A Freelancer, Agent Florida, under the name Butch Flowers overlooked the outposts, and was the CO of Blue Team. The computer program V.I.C. acted as their contact to command. In case Flowers died from an "aspirin overdose", a Freelancer would come to aid, but due to Flowers tripping on a wire, reinforcements became other Reds and Blues, and the first of those was Michael J. Caboose. After that we got Donut's arrival, and then shit got crazy fast.

Anyway, now that that's done, welcome to Red Vs Blue one-shots, telling the tale of the Reds and Blues over the years, and because hey, why the hell not, YOU, dear reader get to make the stories I write. Just no shipping that isn't canon, no OCs, and we are sticking to the main plotline between Seasons 1-13, and of the one-shots can also be about Project Freelancer's prime as well. If you want your story to be written, write a summary in the review section, and tell me when it takes place. As always remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out. Oh, and Grif...

Grif: What.

Shotgun.

Grif: Shotgun! Dammit...


	2. Sarge's Guide to Killing Blues!

Well, congratulations! If you've found this second Hello Kitty journal I got from Donut's knapsack, a place I thougt I'd never have to root through again, then you're either a dirty Blue, or Simmons. You have found the secret code in my robot manual, survived the Blue-killing poison, went to Lopez and give him the code and the secret password that only I know, find the coordinates that he gives, and find the lockbox with this journal inside. Good job, I know when to stop. Except I don't! The pages of this journal are filled with an even deadlier Blue-killing poison that was modified from anthrax! So go ahead, read the pages of this journal knowing that I have found the ways to kill your kind, you dirty Blue!

There are 4 operations to kill the Blues, and they are all so amazing. So be prepared Blue, for I will tell the elaborate plans to kill you all!

#1: Operation Dead Body Torture

This plan is amazing, first, we commence Operation Shoot-Grif-In-The-Face. Then, we throw Grif's corpse near the Blue base. The Blues will all take him to their base in an attempt to get valuable Red information out of him. Then, we sneak into their base, and start killing them all! Lopez will stay with the Chuprathingy, and me and Simmons will kill all the Blues!

#2: Operation Grenade Tank

In this plan, Donut will start throwing grenades at Blue base, and they will get pissed. So they'll attack! While Donut keeps them distracted, I'll get Grif to help Donut, and he'll be shot to death! Then, I'll go and steal their tank, and kill them all with it!

#3: Operation Destroy Blue Base!

This plan will have us use Grif as a distraction, he'll shoot in the air, and insult the Blues, so they'll all go to him. Meanwhile, we'll use the 50 tons of C4 that I brought just in case to destroy the Blue base, and then if Grif survives, we will shoot the Blues and commence Operation Shoot-Grif-In-The-Face!

#4: Operation Blue's Suicide

If I've learned anything from my years in the Red army, it's that Blues hate each other as much as we hate them. If we spread rumours about the Blues, and it gets to them, they'll start killing each other and we'll take out the survivors by throwing Grif's corpse with some C4 mixed in it!

Well, that was my secret battle plans for killing you dirty Blues. Enjoy dying you assholes! You should die right about at the time you see this last page! Long live the Reds!

 **Hey guys, it's me! Sorry for not updating for awhile, I was really busy. Anyway the request about Locus after Season 13 will happen in the future, it's just that I had this idea of Sarge having a Blue killing guide book hidden in Blood Gulch for awhile. The man seems to always want to kill those dirty Blues. Anyway, did you see the new episode for Season 15? Do you think that Wash will actually survive? I sure hope so! Remember to like, share, follow, and comment, this is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!**


End file.
